Angoria
by spirited.away6669
Summary: Are you afraid of love? Angoria is a witch that has recently entered Hogwarts, in a very mysterious way. Everything is now settled up; her past is well hidden and the pain is almost gone. But something stronger than fate comes to change her life.Will she take the risk to love again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! This is my first story about Harry Potter world__. I tried to tranform all my love about it and other supernatural creatures, in words... Please leave a review! It means a lot! Also I don't own a thing, only the Angoria character. I am not a so-awesome-and-genius-too lady like J.K. Rowling. Anyways, hope you'll enjoyy :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**AN UNUSUAL VISITOR**

Late at night, a thin brown-haired girl passed secretly through the Hogwarts Gate. Her hands were holding messily a small backpack and a map. It was raining heavily and a bizarre cold wind was blowing, making the windows at the top of the castle shudder loudly. The darkness that was spread around made her drop a blind to the surroundings, thought it wasn't very late. The only thing she was able to make out ,in the enormous Hogwarts Yard, was the Whomping Willow, which was leaning back and forth. It was like it was sensing the foreigner around...

_"Be calm"_

She knocked the central door of the Castle with a trembling hand. For a few seconds, there wasn't any respond. Determined not to stay under the heavy rain for any moment longer, she raised her hand for one more knocking. Surprisingly, the wooden door opened from the inside. Behind it, appeared a tired wrinkled woman. She was wearing a black witch hat and a black cape was untidily placed in her shoulders. The girl moved one step forward.

"Excuse, miss…. Can I talk to Professor Dumbledore? It is about an urgent matter" she said with all the courage she had left. She didn't knew after all, if a strange girl, in the middle of the night, will be welcomed or will be treated like an unknown enemy. She was hoping for the first.

"What does a young one like you, my lady, doing out that late? And with all that rain!" the witch immediately replied and looked the girl in order to indentify her. After some seconds of thinking, she fully opened the door. "Come on in then. You are soaking wet! I will message the Headmaster for your arrival. And your name is…."

"Angoria, miss"

Dumbledore headed to his office. Phoenix flew to his shoulder from an opened window. He gently touched its head and smiled.

"Welcome back"

The powerful wizard sat down, behind his old desk and moved his long white beard off it. The bird whispered something to his ear and flew back to its cage. He stared at some papers in front of him for a while, with a concerned look.

"I can't totally understand" he murmured. "Is it only cruel trick that tries to mess up with my mind? I know several of people, who would love to manage such a thing. But still…" Someone knocked, interrupting him from his thoughts. Irritated, he sighed: "Enter!" and stood up. He wore his glasses automatically and looked at the door that was opening slowly. The witch with the teenage girl entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Professor, my sincere apologies for the time of the interruption, but there is someone who'd like to talk to you" said the woman respectfully and nodded Angoria to move forward. So she did.

"Ah, Minerva, I see. No need to apologize" he said calmly. "And who might the young lady over here be?" he turned his face to Angoria. She had not taken her eyes off him, at the whole time of the conversation. She was sensing a huge amount of magic inside that old and serious wizard. His eyes were full of knowledge and experiences from life. Angoria hadn't seen many great sorcerers, but he was surely the most influential and awe-inspiring of all. How can only a single person control all this magic? Angoria could not even imagine how his wand might be like .

"My name is Angoria, sir, I mean Professor" she answered, hesitating. "And I came here because I would like to-"

Dumbledore interrupted her politely. "Mrs. McGonagall, could you please excuse us for a second? I will call you back in a while"

The woman, and left the room yawning. Angoria didn't know the exact reason, but she didn't want to be left in that big room, alone with the wizard. She felt so odd and uncomfortable. Was it from fear? We can't say for sure. When the witch went out, Dumbledore sat on his desk and started writing in a hurry something probably very important. Angoria thought that it won't be polite to disturb him, so she took a look around. It was a big office. The walls were covered from many bookcases and bookshelves filled with many books and plenty of dust.

"Most of them seem extremely rare and old" she noticed."What do they include, anyway?"

Her eyes motivated from the books to some other Dumbledore's belongings. All of them were priceless. Finally, she approached quietly a cabinet. It was standing a few meters away from her, full of bottles with unknown liquids- and labels on each of them. She stood in front of it, and touched one of the little bottles, from curiosity….

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, 1938" she read.

Suddenly, at that moment, the self started shaking and one of the little bottles fell .Angoria hold her breath.

_"Oh, no I didn't want to..."_

But just before it crushed, it floated in the air and returned to his position, leaving her with mouth wide opened.

"It's an Unbreakabillity Spell"

She bounced from surprise and turned quickly around. Dumbledore was standing next to her, with his hands crossed behind his back. He cyclically walked toward the shelf and gazed into the labels.

"The Unbreakabillity Spell prevents an object from being crashed. Very useful when you own many valuable things, don't you agree?" he smiled. "These bottles contain something very important to me. Memories…. of an evil wizard, that did many horrible things" he fondle his beard. "But I am so old I can't remember all the things I should…So Pensieve, over here, helps me a lot."

"Thus you put them in the right order, complete, or even correct them" she aptly noted. "Brilliant" said and her eyes sparkled, spacing out.

Nevertheless, she rapidly regretted for her words and rolled down her eyes, waiting to see what Professor will answer.

"Indeed. Brilliant! I could not be the person I am now without it. But you are not here for the magic of Pensieve, aren't you?" said seriously, to her surprise. "What are you here for exactly? Common people don't come to Hogwarts very often. They are not allowed to"

Angoria took a big breath. It was like the words she was going to tell were way too serious. "No, sir. I came here because..." she gasped "I think that I have magical powers..."

Dumbledore did not react. Neither surprise nor nonchalance could be seen in his face.

"However I am not sure about it… and also, I don't think my powers are normal" said mysteriously "…So I heard some rumors that only a wise wizard could help me find out… I decided to meet you, sir and ask for your aid" Dumbledore put his hands behind his back slowly and said with deep voice.

"Usually, people say that magic is not something that can be easily ignored. I believe that. Many years of studying helped me to learn how to sense magic abilities. Yes, that's true, I can. It's not something simple. It's is an alive creature like us, that feels and has emotions. It maybe sounds strange to you, but you know what is being told? You can't judge only with your eyes; The truth can be easily hidden."

Angoria shook her head positively. But she still could not connect the question she made with his answer. Dumbledore seem to appreciate it and continued: "Well, that's fortunate. Back in our issue. It obvious you know how to take care of yourself; you came here on your own, without a scratch, you passed through the Dark Forest like it was something familiar to you. You did easily what a simple, not-related-to magic girl can't."

_"He has been watching me!?"_

Dumbledore guessed her thoughts."For that… I must thank my friend Phoenix. He was watching you, from the time you passed Hangrid's house, until you found Hogwarts".

He directly pointed to a large red bird with amazing and enormous yellow wings, that was sleeping in a big cage, next to some groups of books. Angoria hadn't noticed it at all. She knew, though, that Phoenix was a mythical fire bird that could be reborn from his ashes and its tear supposed to have healing abilities. She didn't expect to see one in Pr. Dumbledore's office but with him, everything now seem possible.

"And I think that both you and me already knew that you are a witch, don't we? It's obvious. Magic surrounds you. I felt it from the moment you entered. And I have to say, that kind of magic is extremely rare. And difficult to control." he stopped for a minute and looked outside the opened window. "You probably know Harry Potter. The famous boy… Who survived. He is attending Hogwarts right now"

Angoria grinned. Everyone knew him and his adventures with… Voldemort. The Dark Lord who everyone is afraid of has returned. He is perhaps out there now, making evil plans. Who knows…

"These powers you have, look like similar to his. But not exactly the same. His source appears to be his mother's love. But yours… It seems like your magic source belongs to a different side of you. Hidden deep inside your past."

Angoria froze. All this time Dumbledore was saying so many mysterious things, without even knowing her at all. She couldn't stay quiet any longer. Her heart was beating fast. "What was that suppose to mean?" she said nervously. "Why are you telling me all this? Look, I don't think my past has anything to do with this". She wiped an upcoming tear.

"_The past is in the past."_

Professor seem to understand that this conversation was something that caused sentimental pain to Angoria, so he became quiet. He, gathered up his cloak and headed with quick movies to the office, where he sat down. His thoughts were spinning in his head. "Nevertheless. I suggest we talk about all this another time. When you are ready….Now, as I said before, your magic appears to be hard to manage. Who knows what might happen if it remains uncontrollable. But here, in Hogwarts, we learn how to direct them properly." He raised his eyebrow. " So what do you say? Do you want to attend Hogwarts?"

Angoria was caught in surprise. She? In Hogwarts? That offer was something she hadn't even imagined of. After some moments, she put her thoughts in a clear order. Of course it could be a positive answer to what she had asked Dumbledore before, to help her. "I think. I would like to, Professor. Thank you" she shook her head. Dumbledore was sure about her answer. No one could really refuse, to an unique offer like that. He grabbed a folded paper and gave it to Angoria.

"Certifying document of enrollment and acceptance" was written with big letters inside.

_** I, Angoria Dawn Chambers, declare that I wish to attend the following School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts**_.

Angoria completed all the gaps. In some points she seemed to hesitate, but a couple of minutes later she passed it to the Headmaster. He took a magic golden seal out of his pocket and placed on the paper. Some sparkles appeared, that disappeared immediately, and the certificate was ready. She was now a normal witch, that was attending Hogwarts. She didn't knew exactly how she was feeling. Excited but still suspicious… That wasn't her main purpose at all, but she could do anything in order to be more powerful and skilled. Then, Dumbledore put his seal back to its pocket.

"Only one thing is left. Have a seat"

He headed to a bookcase and took a black pointy hat to his hand. He put it with reverence in Angoria's head. At the same time, it leaned forwards, taking a deep breath, like a very sleepy human.

"That's not time for work!" it cried. "I was sleeping! Huh… Alright!"

Angoria wanted to shout for a moment. What was that thing, that talked like a person? It scared her to death!

"A talking hat? Geez! I haven't seen anything like that before" she said.

"I am not a SIMPLE talking hat! I am the Shorting Hat!" said kind of annoyed.

**_'And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score:I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for. But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song: though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong, though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... let the Sorting now begin!'_**

"Well, miss I-know-it-all. As you might know Hogwarts students are divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, based generally, on themselves. And now, I should stop gabbling and pick the appropriate one!" It took a long breath. "Let's see… Where should I put you… I can see bravery, daring… Gryffindor that is?"

**_'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart'_**

It stopped for a moment, while it was considering something. "Well, I can also see that's some different aspects… I see desire for success , proudest, ambitiousness… a Slytherin maybe?

_**'Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends**_'

Now the Sorting Hat was talking in her head.

_"You are somehow, in the middle of two sides. A Snake or a Lion? I must say that's one decision hard to take. Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that…" the Sorting Hat smiled." But still, Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries, so it is more recognizable and treated with respect. I believe…"_

Angoria , though she didn't knew many things about each house , she had chosen already. She replied conceivably:

_"Slytherin"_

_"Are you sure about your decision? Remember , when you will be sorted , you will never be able to change your mind again. Think clearly."_

Angoria closed her eyes._ "I am sure. Slytherin… Please"_

The Sorting Hat cleared its throat. "Then, I will put you in… Slytherin!"

Dumbledore took the hat away from Angoria and placed it back to his self. He waved his wand and a Slytherin badge appeared in her hands. "The Sorting Hat has decided! You are a student of Slytherin House and Hogwarts now… Welcome, miss Chambers"

* * *

~Who is this mysterious girl who just entered Hogwarts? Why is she avoiding telling about her past? Why did Dumbledore really asked her to attend his School of Magic? You will see ;) Leave your opinion or whatever you would like to say, please!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! My history test is **FINALLY **over. I am so happy, and here is my next Chapter. New characters are shown. Happy reading folks... Remeber I don't own anything! I will update as quickly as I can, huh!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**TIME TO CATCH UP**

She leaned against the wall.

_"They are probably still talking. What about, anyway?"_

Minerva McGonagall was waiting outside Professors office. She stood still and thought for a while.

_"Thanks god I saw her coming earlier. Who knows, what might have happened, if Flinch had seen her. She appears to be a good child, but in the same time, really closed to herself" _she sighed._ "Ah, I should stop already! "_

The Dumbledore's office door opened with a click. Mrs. McGonagall bounced lightly, astonished, and entered again the room.

Dumbledore stood up.

"From now and on Slytherin will have a new student, as well as a new member to their family."

The witch looked confused, and she was ready to ask for more information.

"The hat put me in there...I guess" said Angoria in a calm way.

"Oh, I see..."

_What's going on..How did she became a Slytherin student? How stranger this day can be?_

"And she will spend the night in Hospital Wing; I am afraid we cannot wake the whole dormitory up. If you need something during the night, ask Madam Pomfrey, our nurse, who will be sleeping in the following room." said Dumbledore. " I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night"

"Yea, tomorrow. And sir... Thank you"

Mrs McGonagal leaded Angoria outside the room. Before she closed the door gave a straight look to Proffesor Dumbledore.

_I hope you know what you are doing, Albus. I really do._

She shut the door. The Headmaster leave a big sigh and fondled Phoenix's wings.

* * *

The witch and the girl walked down the lobby untill they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Here is our Hospital Wing..." said Minerva McGonagal and crossed her hands behind her back.

It was a large room, with many rows of beds,enormous windows,haspital screens and some bookases all over the place.

"Thank you for helping me"

"Yes... You should thank Prof. Dumbledore who accepted you to join our small community. And now, choose a bed and rest well, alright? Don't make much noise until everything gets settled up. Good night" said with soft voice, nodded and exitted.

Angoria was left alone. Because of the dark, she sat on the first bed she saw and grabbed her backpack. She opened it with fast moves and after some searching, she took a small box in her palm. She dropped it down.

_~hrash~_

The box was transformed into a strange closet in a few seconds. Angoria got closer.

_Where are my pyjamas? I should sfind them, if I want to actually sleep in that odd , here they are._

She put on her pujamas and lied in her bed, sighing.

_It's a new beginning. I can say that I am a bit if something bad happens?_

Her thoughts were spinning like bees around sweet honey. But she was so exhausted... In a few minutes, she was already asleep.

Without dreaming...

* * *

"Who is she?"

"I think she is a spy, or something"

"Don't be so silly, she wouldn't be sleeping that peacefully right now!"

"And who is she then?"

"Ask her"

"And then, you call me silly"

The next morning Angoria woke up from two unknown voices. At first, she thought that she was dreaming, but the voices could be heard easily and clearly. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up to see who was talking.

"She is awake..." whispered one of the voices.

"Duh, I have my eyes, last time I checked!" the other replied.

There was a boy and a girl. Apparently, they were relatives; they both had black and brown hair and blue eyes, but the girl was a bit shorter than the boy. Angoria titled her head.

"You know, it is not very polite to wake people up, while they are sleeping that _peacefully_" said Angoria and looked the two straight to their eyes. "Anyway, If you want to know, I am not a spy"

The boy rolled his eyes and the girl blushed. Then she said.

"We are sorry for this...We didn't mean to disturb you. I only got here because my hand is hurted. I have recently broke it! I will have it healed later"

Only then Angoria noticed that she had her hand into a plaster. She nodded and got off her bed.

"Nevertheless, it's ok. My name is Angoria Dawn, but I prefer to be called Angoria"

She raised her hand for a handshake and moved one step forward.

"Nice to meet y-

The boy pulled the girl immidiately out of the room. Angoria could hear their voices...

_"What are you doing excactly?" _said the girl really annoyed._ "I was going to shake her hand!"_

_"Are you out of your mind? She is not a Hogwarts student. Or else she would be sleeping in a dormitory. She remains a stranger, Lily! And she might be dangerous aswell"_

The girl laughed ironcally. _"That you are my older brother does not mean, that you have the right, to treat this poor girl like she is You-Know-Who! And anyway, I will protect myself"._

This words sound somehow familiar to Angoria. An old memory passed in front of her eyes.

_"Mother... I will protect myself. No matter the cost"_

She was standing next to her mother, who was lying in a bed. Angoria was holding her mother's cold body in her arms, crying...

_"I don't be weak. I will be brave...For you"_

_Step, step, step._

Lily walked again inside Hospital Wing nervously and approached Angoria, who was looking intensivly the floor.

"Hey"

Angoria raised her eyes, surprised.

"Oh, it's you ... You scared me" said.

"I came to aplogise once more, for my brother's rudeness this time. He is a bit over-protective" said Lily and smiled, baffled.

_I should pretend I have not listened anything._

"Never mind... He loves you, that's why he acts like this. So your name is..."

"Lily! Now it's my time for a handshake...!"

Both girls laughed.

"So" said Lily "What are you here for? You are not hurted or spell casted to sleep in our Hospital"

"I..."

Suddenly the door opened and someone went in. Angoria turned around to see who he-she was and came face to face with a ...mountain?! He was an awesomly tall man with big belly ,messy black beard and hair. Just those old bad giands in fairytales.

"Hagrid, hello!" said Lily loudly.

"Oh, Lily hello to you too, how's your injury?" said the man and scratched his beard.

Angoria was watching the conversation wthout talking.

_What a friendly voice! In spite of his appearence. I like him._

"Pretty well thanks!" said and pointed at her plaster. "And that reminds me... I should catch up with my brother, if I don't want to argue with him again. Later Angoria!" she waved and runned out.

"You are Angoria?" said Hagrid. "Good, now I don't have to search for you. I mean I knew you were here. And you are the only person in that room so..." he confused hi words. "I have said too much, again" he laughed kindly.

Angoria smirked a little.

"Have no worry... Hagrid, it is?"

"Yes! Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts" said Hagrid with pride. " I keep things safe"

"So, what are you here for?"

Hagrid seem to remember something. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave it to Angoria.

" Dumbledore requested me to deliver this letter for you, considering you don't own an owl. He also didn't have the time to come here on his own. He is the Headmster, after all. Think of all this recent turbulences with Dea-"

Hagrid stopped talking and murmured. " Ah, I shouldn't have said that."

Although Angoria was curious to find out what Hagrid was going to say, she didn't pay much attention. Her agony was all about the letter.

_Did he changed his mind? I wish not._

Surprisingly, the letter floated in the air and unfolded itself. After that , it started...talking with proffesor's voice!

_Newly welcomed student Angoria,_

_I am writing this letter for the reason I didn't have time to pay you a visit, as Hagrid propably a student of Howgarts, you don't need only magic abilities to move on; you need determination, patiency and willing power. Apart from these, you also need some special equipment in order to attend your classes. The additional list will inform you. Today you will visist Diagon Alley to buy the needed. Hagrid will cover all your expenses. Tommorow, you will start normally, so it is important to get well prepared... Your school day starts at eight o' clock. I will hopefully se you in breakfast, in Golden Hall, in which we will carry out some procedures, necessary for your inclusion in your school community, as well as your introduction to the whole school._

_Until then._

The letter finished talking and landed on her hand. A list with all the things she should buy was inside.

_Introduce me to the whole school? I did not expect that... Oh, my._

Then she looked at Hagrid, waiting for a better explaination.

"Yes, yes. We must buy some stuff. A pet, a caludron and the most important... your wand."

Angoria's eyes sparkled. A wand...

Hagrid moved to the entrance of Hospital Wing.

"We should start right away! Proffessor's orders. You know, if we want to finish everything in time, we'd better hurry. Last time I got someone shopping, he almost explode Olivander's place, let me say" said and pointed Angoria with his finger.

"And who that child might be?"

Angoria was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Harry Potter, of course"

_Here goes that famous boy again. Well I can't imagine why everyone is acting like he is a superhero or something._

Angoria put her backpack in her shoulders and followed Hagrid, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

SO? Good? I hope you did like it, as much as Angoria liked Hagrid ;). See ya!


End file.
